


Pandora's Box

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Series: Monster Dummy [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Technology, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, Hearing Voices, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Pandora’s box, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: “I’m sorry, I’m sorry—Keith I’m so sorry,” Lance blabbered on, looking up at him with big teary eyes, unable to stop his muttering or get up off the floor. The opened box lays empty on the floor in front of him, the sweet scent of honey and lavender filling the air. “I didn’t mean to, I didn’t mean to—I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he mutters over and over. ”I couldn't take it, ” he sputters, ” she made me, she made me, she won't stop, ” he chokes out.“Lance,” Keith tries, but Lance can’t hear him. Keith crouches down, grabbing Lance by his arms and lets out a growl,” Lance, you did nothing wrong. It’s going to be okay.” That should have been their first sign something was wrong with Keith.Lance stops his muttering, his breathing returns to normal and his eyes flutter shut. He collapses into Keith’s chest. Keith picks Lance up like he’s a sleeping lamb, taking him away like one, a lamb ready to be feed on by a wolf. That should have been their second clue something was wrong with Lance.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Monster Dummy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856974
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Pandora's Box

Lance aims his blaster at the incoming Galra sentries, taking a few down each wave he has a chance at blasting them, he's careful on his teammate in the line of fire. Keith weaves in and out of the line of fire, confident that Lance isn't going to shoot him. He swings his sword around, comfortable with the familiar weight as he lives through the mindless robots the Galra has made to fight them. 

” _Oh your right_ , ” Lance reminds though the com. 

Keith quickly turns, taking the sentry’s leg out from under it and swinging his sword—slicing the blade through its neck, head flying to the floor of the ship. 

” _Common boy, quite bullying the other kids and come back. We got the box,_ ” Pidge taunts from the safety of the green lion. 

”Yes mooooooooom, ” Lance taunts playfully, changing his blaster to twin pistols. He keeps shooting. 

” _Don’t make me best your ass sonny boy,_ ” Pidge snarks. 

Lance gasps playfully, taking out three sentries behind Keith. ” _Daddy, mom is threatening me again._ ” 

They hear Shiro and Hunk snicker on the other end. ” _Who’s daddy again Lance?_ ” Hunk asks. 

”Hunk we've been over this, Shiro is Papi, your daddy,” Lance says, a smile in his voice. ”Unless it's in the bedroom, ” he says slyly, ” Theeeeen Keith is Papi. Isn't that right Keith?”

Keith rolls his eyes as the team gags and whines at Lance’s remark, giving him a side-eye and smirk. ”That’s right, baby, ” Keith remarks. Lance let's out a delighted gasp—the team allows in their pain.

Keith is unable to hold back his smile at Lance’s ridiculous pet names for everyone. ”Common, ” Lance elbows Keith and a smile tugging on his lips, ” you love ’em.” Keith holds in his snicker. 

”No! No, we don't!” Pidge yells. Lance snickers harder. 

Keith and Lance finish up as much as they can, before racing back to the green lion. They pile into the lion, Lance shoving Keith and tripping over the fallen red paladin. They lay on the ground laughing as the mouth to the green lion closes. Pidge sets off the explosives, the ship going up in a powerful explosion. 

Lance and Keith manage to pull themselves off the floor laughing with the help of each other. They walk over to Pidge, who is examining the small black-purple cube, with thin glowing purple lines over it, in her lap. 

Lance leans over the side of her chair, eyes drawn to the box. Using his superior height and noodle arms, he plucks it from the green paladin’s lap. 

“Hey,” Pidge says, frowning and reaching for the box. Lance ignores her.

“So this is what we risked our necks for?” Lance asks, turning over the box in his hand. The box fits snuggly in his hand, just about as big. 

”Give it back Lance, ” Pidge warns, ” that is not a toy.” 

Keith snatches it from Lance and hands it back down to Pidge, to the dismay of Lance. ”What is it Pidge?” Keith asks, ignoring Lance’s pouting face. 

”In English, it can only be described as chaos cub. Something similar to Pandora’s Box.” 

”I slept through half of the Greek mythology part of the class, ” Lance says. 

Pidge rolls her eyes, ” well at least you know it's mythos,” she says. “It’s supposed to cause something random like turning your tongue green, blow up a star—blow up the universe if it wanted; make you small—just some random thing, good or bad.”

”But I thought Pandora’s box was supposed to be all evil things,” Keith says. Looks like someone paid attention in class. 

Pidge shrugs, “ I did say kinda,” she says. “Some say that it even calls out to people to open it. Some say it tortures them until they open it or promises them gifts. So whatever you do, don’t open it.” Lance and Keith take one final look at the box before Pidge tucks it away. ”It’s probably just stories. I've been stuck with the box this whole time and heard nothing.” 

They land safely back in the castle, the three of them pile out of the lion and head to the main bridge. Pidge has the box firmly in her hands, Lance and Keith trailing behind her, talking. 

Keith’s eyes trail down, spotting red on Lance’s white and blue armour. “You’re bleeding,” he says. 

Lance stops. Keith stops with him. Lance looks down at his side, pulling back at the black bodysuit and finding his side bloody and a large cut on his side. 

“Damn, I haven’t noticed,” he says,” Pidge, I’m going to head to med-bay,” he says, turning to another hallway. 

“I’ll come with you,” Keith says, following Lance down the hallway. 

“Alright, later guys!” Pidge says, continuing down to the bridge.   
  
Lance strips off his armour, letting his it fall to the floor as he tends to his cut. It isn’t deep, he feels no pain as he presses down a wet cloth to his side. 

“Are you alright?” asks Keith. He says down his helmet on the table walks over to Lance. ”Do you need to be put in a healing pod?” 

Lance shakes his head, ” it isn't that bad, I didn't even see it, ” he says truthfully. 

Keith reaches for the cloth, Lance hesitates for a moment, he lets Keith take it. Keith raises it for a moment, looking at the cut. It's not deep at all, Lance must have gotten it in passing—a meer graze. 

”See?” Lance says, a smile on his lips and in his voice, ” I’m fine.” 

Keith nods, placing the damp rag back on Lance’s side. ”Just making sure.” 

Keith’s eyes flicker up at Lance, he's looking at Keith as well. Keith, hesitantly, pushes down slightly, Lance pushes up—their lips meet. It's a slow, well-tamed kiss. Lance reaches up, grabbing Keith’s cheek, the kiss becoming sweeter, deeper. Their lips slowly move together, Lance slides his tongue into Keith’s mouth, lips slowly moving. 

They pull apart, lips lingering against each other as deep violet eyes stare into the deep blue. Keith’s breath is hot on Lance’s lips, ” just making sure, ” he says, leaning in to kiss Lance again. 

* * *

The ship’s night mode is on, shadows haunting every corner of the castle halls as the paladins and Alteans sleep, but one paladin doesn't sleep—Lance. Lance sits on the steps of the bridge, staring out at the stars with a glass of milk in hand. He holds a blanket around his body, eyes wandering over the stars. 

He's made a habit of it, staring out at the stars and planets scattered over the black blanket of space with a warm glass of milk and a blanket wrapped around him warmly.

Keith doesn't like him sitting out here alone, but it's the only way for him to clear his mind. No one really understands Lance’s homesickness—looking out at the stars always helps. It reminds him of when he’d sit on the beach with his family away from their summer home and watch the shooting stars. Some nights, Keith or Shiro would catch him and except him back to his room. If he’s lucky, Keith will join him, other nights he’ll sleep in Keith’s bed. On good nights, Allura will find him and sit with him. Those are good nights. 

_~~Open me.~~ _  
~~~~

Lance shivers. He tightens the dusty pink blanket around himself, taking a sip of his milk.

~~_Please open me._ ~~

Lance spills his milk, spitting it up at the sudden sound of a women’s voice. It’s soft, a whisper—like a mother telling her child a story as they fall asleep in her arms. 

~~_Follow my voice.  
_ ~~ ~~~~

Lance sits up, turning around and finding no one there. He drops his blanket, he starts walking towards the voice, he calming words filling his head like a soft plea—dragging him blindly through the castle.

~~_That’s my sweet child. Come, open me._ ~~

Lance finds himself wandering through halls he’s never been through, mindlessly following a voice in his head. Even in the dark, Lance walks as if he knows these halls like the back of his hand. 

~~_That's it. You're doing so well, my child._ ~~

Lance stops at a door he doesn't know. He presses his hand on the pad—it opens. Lance walks inside the room—a room full of treasures. Some Lance recognize, others he doesn't. 

~~_Open me. Open me, please. I'll give you the sweetest reward._ ~~

Lance spots the Box, sitting on a pillar invaded in glass. Lance reaches for it, fingers glazing over the smooth edges with wonder. 

~~_Stop, my child. We are being watched._ ~~

Lance blinks, suddenly aware that he has no idea where he is. ”What the heck, ” he mutters, looking around the room of space treasures. ”Was I sleepwalking?” He used to do it a lot as a child but he hasn't for a long while now. 

Lance exists in the room, walking down the hallway he strangely remembers even though he's never been there in his conscious mind. Lance makes his way to the hallway connecting the Paladin’s rooms. Lance passes his room, standing at Keith’s door. He places his hand on the pad—it opens with ease. Lance enters the darkroom. 

Slowly, he walks up to Keith, sleeping soundly in his bed. “Keith,” he calls softly, he knows all too well Keith is a light sleeper—proven right as Keith lunges up, waving the knife from under his pillow. 

“Lance?” he asks, rubbing his eyes, ” what are you doing here so late?” he yawns. 

”Sleepwalking.”

Lance crawls into bed with him, curling up close to him and shutting his eyes. He takes in a deep breath, smelling Keith’s musk and shampoo. Keith tucks the knife back under his pillow, turning to take Lance in his arms.   
  
Keith kisses Lance’s head, ”so this is sleepwalking?” he whispers, ” I like it.” 

~~_Come back dear boy. Come back._ ~~

Lance falls asleep to her sweet voice plunging his head.

~~_Open me._ ~~

* * *

Keith runs his hand over Lance’s side—over the cut. Lance shivers at the fingers ghosting over his skin, but he stays still, holding his short up so Keith may look at it. 

”I told you, I'm fine, ” Lance says. ”I’m ready to train.” 

Keith nods, retracting his hand and stepping back. He walks to the center of the training deck, everyone’s eyes falling on him. ”Alright!” his voice booms inside the training deck, commanding respect, ” Shiro is off on a solo mission, that means I’m in charge!” he states the fact they all knew, ” we’re going to start out with five minutes of sparing then switching partners for another five until we have all been through the chain. Next, we’ll be doing two on two until the losing team is down. Every time you're team loses, that adds on how many laps you have to do at the end of training!” 

They start out with Pidge and Lance. Pidge is the first to start throwing punches, Lance, being taller, struggles to block her low hitting punches. She has a smirk on her face, throwing insults at Lance with a confidence that she’s winning that spar. Lance is able to grab her left fist, throwing the smaller girl over his shoulder and onto her back. In an attempt to be amusing, Lance uses a technique he's learned to use on his siblings, and they, him. With a cocky swagger, Lance seats himself on her back, Pidge submitting herself to being becoming a flailing turtle unable to rise. Lance looks like a long-limb giant sitting on a tiny turtle trying to free itself—an amusing sight to Hunk and Keith who sit on the outskirts of the ring. 

”Lance, get your ass off Pidge, ” Keith calls from the sidelines. 

”But I'm comfortable, ” Lance pouts.

Lance reluctantly releases Pidge from the captivity of his butt. Pidge returns a punch to him, refusing to spar against Lance ever again if he's going to use her as a chair. 

Lance and Pidge take their place on the sidelines, passing Hunk and Keith on their way up to the platform. Hunk nervously steps up to the sparing ring, a confident Keith behind him. 

Hunk may be a big dude, but Keith is still far more skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and fighting in general. Lance raises his fists and howls, ”go Hunk! I believe in you buddy!” 

Pidge joins in on cheering for their large teddy bear friend. ”Kick his ass Hunk!” 

”I’m going to kick both your asses once I'm done with Hunk, ” Keith says. This does not stop the green and blue paladin from cheering, they praised Hunk more to the annoyance of Keith. Unfortunately for Hunk, Keith is about to make an example out of the poor bigger man. 

Keith is ruthless with how blows, unforgivingly quick as he continues to take Hunk down again and again without any changes to get in a single hit. Hunk didn't last the full five minutes. 

Pidge and Hunk are next. It's like a bear fighting a tiny bird. Hunk’s fists are slow but powerful—Pidge is fast and quick, crawling over Hunk like a spider. The sparring between the two lasts the full five minute-time limit Keith gave them. Surprisingly, they are evenly matched despite the size difference. 

Lance and Keith step up to the platform. Lance uses his power of manipulation and gives Keith a small kiss in passing before getting into his sparring stance opposite from him. What happens next can only be described as a ruthless fight with fire against the lax river. Keith makes true on his promise to kick Lance’s backside, Lance picks up fast and instead of a lax river, Lance retaliates with the force of the sea. Keith is stronger, but Lance is faster.

Keith mange’s to grab a hold of Lance’s shoulder from behind and flip him onto his back, throwing himself over Lance, he pins him. Lance, with has snappy quick thinking, snags an arm around Keith’s neck pushing his mouth up to meet Keith’s. In the spilt second Keith is aghast, Lance manages to flip them, lips moving against Keith’s restful mouth as the buzzer goes off—declaring Lance the winner of their spar. 

”That’s cheating, ” Keith sits up with a frown. He won't admit he liked the kiss even off they promised to keep public displays affection in the down-low. ”You can't use that to win against a Galra.” 

Lance raises an eyebrow, smirking to himself as his eyes Keith up and down. ”I think I just did.” Keith’s cheeks go red. 

Hunk pipes up, ” Lance, if you kiss me while sparring, Keith may kill me—please do not get me killed.” 

Lance laughs and points to his lips, ” don't worry buddy, these lips are saved for Keith and Keith only. You're safe.” He gives Hunk a thumbs up. 

They continue on sparing until they get to the doubles matches. When it was Lance’s turn fighting against Pidge and her teammate for the round, she particularly focused on him—striking him down with unforgiving hits to make up for him sitting on her. Lance doesn’t mention it, but her hits got really hard and painful. 

Lance looked forward to fighting alongside Keith because fighting with Keith meant an almost automatic win. Except if you’re Hunk, who caused both them to lose against Pidge and Lance when they teamed. Lance and Keith are a dream team; reading each other’s minds and moves to flow perfectly together. 

~~_You’ll never be like them._ ~~

~~~~Jealousy sweeps Lance off his feet. Shiro and Keith work better together than he and Keith ever will. Lance will always be Keith’s number two.

Lance’s punches hit harder, face twisted into a dark frown as he pictures being replaced by Shiro—always in the shadows—never first place—never the first choice for anyone. 

“Ow!” Hunk yells, holding his eye. He blinks at Lance with betrayal—hurt exasperating from his face. “Lance, what the heck man?” Hunk frowns, shrinking away from Lance a bit,” you didn’t need to hit me that hard dude...”

Lance is shocked with himself, ” awe man, I'm sorry, ” says honestly, guilt flooding over him like a riled-up sea, ” I’ll make it up to you. Cookies on me?” 

Keith helps Hunk get an ice pack. Lance shrinks under Pidge’s judging eyes.

Training ends. 

”I hope that helped your hand-to-hand, great work guys, ” Keith says at the end. 

They all exit, Lance is the last to leave. He feels left out like the fun has ended and everyone is fine with it. He feels jittery, looking either way to figure out who he should cling to. He doesn't want to be alone.

~~_Open me._ ~~

Lance jumps, looking around. No one is around but him.

Lance exits out the same way Keith did. He’ll lie to himself and say it's his civil duty to bother Keith. Anything not to be left alone. 

He finds Keith walking down the hall. He jumps on Keith’s back, kissing his cheek; his giggles ring out in Keith’s ear. ”Baby, love me.” 

Keith tries to shrug him off, frowning, ” get off me, you're sweaty.” Lance relents on his kiss attacks from behind and walks beside Keith to the showers. 

”That didn't stop you last time, ” Lance winks.

Keith can't hold back his grin, he forces himself to frown. Lance chuckles at the attempt of Keith to keep stoic and stay mad at him. ”Last time you wouldn't stop pestering me.” 

”And in the end, I still got you, didn't I?” 

They reach the showers, Keith pins him against the wall, smirking. Lance can't hold back his grin, he always knows how to make Keith do what he wants. 

”I think it's me that trapped you, ” he says. 

Lance knows the truth, he’s latched onto Keith and refuses to let go. He loves Keith, really he does, but if it wasn't Lance who pushed—then this might not have ever have happened—or happened slower than he wanted it to. 

~~_I’ll fix your loneliness. Come to me, my child. Open me._ ~~

Keith kisses him. Lance kisses back, hands pulling on his oil-soaked hair to deepen the press of their lips. 

~~_Open me._ ~~

They toss their clothes off, Keith presses Lance’s back against the shower tiles. Lance closes his eyes, feeling Keith’s lips kiss down his belly. Water rolls over their bodies, got water cleaning them of grime. 

~~_Open me, my child._ ~~

Lance gasps, Keith, sinking his teeth into his thigh, Lance’s long leg lifted over his shoulder. Lance pulls at Keith’s thick raven hair. His lips move to Lance’s dick, moving slowly to take him into his throat. 

~~_Open me._ ~~

Keith presses Lance’s chest against the shower’s tiles, fingers digging into him from behind. Lance breathed out softly, eyes closed—focusing on the feeling on Keith’s fingers slowly entering him, stretching him. 

”Lance, ” Keith whisper is loud in his ear. Keith presses his lips to Keith’s shoulder, planting soft smooches over his tan skin. ”I love you, ” he whispers. It's so loud. 

~~_Come to me, Lance. My sweet child._ ~~

Lance gasps, eyes opening. Keith takes his lips, stealing his breath away. His heart hammers in his chest; Keith grabs his hands, moving slowly. 

”I love you, Lance.” 

~~_Come to me, Lance._ ~~

Lance’s head fills with the loud splashing of water, lungs filling with the steam from the hot water rolling over their bodies. Keith’s touch overwhelms his skin, lips sending shivers over his body like lightning. 

~~_Don't ignore me, my child._ ~~

”I love you too, ” he whispers. 

~~_Don't ignore me._ ~~

* * *

The kitchen reeks of Hunk’s godlike cooking. He's been at work all morning preparing a feast to share with the leaders from the seven planets they visited. The table is covered in brightly colourful dishes that both the paladins and aliens will enjoy and stuff their bellies with. 

Pidge sits at one of the chairs, working on her presentation to the leaders. Dark circles are visible under her eyes, her reddy-brown hair ragged like a bird’s nest. She lacks two days of sleep, eyes fixed on her screen as she goes over any final points she needs to make or missed. 

Lance struts in, ”Holy crow dude, this spread looks awesome, ” Lance says, marvelling at the food with wide eyes and a mouth-filling with drools 

”Thanks bub, ” Hunk says, eyes flickering up from his work station to look at Lance. ”You have no idea how hard I worked on this, ” he smiles. It shows. His hands are covered in weird space flour and eyes tired from working all morning. 

Lance nods, ” I’m hungry just looking at it, ” Lance says. He starts walking past the table over to Hunk. ”Hunk I wanted to know if—”

~~_Trip._ ~~

Lance gasp, tripping over his own feet. Instinctively, he grabs the side of the table as he plummets to the ground. Two dishes fall with him—onto him, one goes flying onto Pidge. 

”My food!” Hunk yells. 

Pidge screams in surprise,” Lance!” she angrily yells, madly whining away the slash of good onto her laptop. ”I better not have lost anything! I swear to God!” 

”I...I am so sorry guys, ” Lance says, picking himself up. ”I’ll clean it up right away.”

Pidge angry slams her laptop, ”I can't believe you, ” she growls, marching out of the kitchen.  
  
Lance shrinks a little, heart sinking deep into his belly. He's soggy from the dishes covering him. Hunk sighs, he forces a kind smile Lance’s way, but his dark eyes are locked on the floor where the spillage rests, heartbroken at his hard work gone to waste. 

“I’ll clean it up,” Lance says, rushing over to grab a broom. ”I’ll clean it up, and I’ll help you with the rest.” 

He shakes his head,” Nah man,” he says,” I’ll handle it.” 

“No, no, I’ll do it Hunk, just let me go get—“

”Lance,” Hunk snaps. He quickly puts up a mother-like front Lance remembers too much of his disdain. ”I really don’t need this today. I’ll handle it, just—” he tries to find a nice way to say it, ” go get cleaned up.” It stings. 

Lance looks down at the mess he made then back at Hunk. ”Are you sure?”

”I’m sure, ” he says tiredly. 

Lance slinks away from the kitchen, ”thanks for asking if I'm okay, ” Lance mutters under his breath. 

He walks down the hall, covered and sticky. He's now aware of how much his head hurts, he smacked it when he kissed the floor with his face. His legs and arm hurt from the acrobatics he pulled when he fell. Lance rubs his arm, it hit hard on the plate and slide off the table. 

~~_Come to me, my child. Sweet Lance._~~

Lance mange’s to wash out the stickiness off his skin. He throws on his sweatpants and dark green tee-shirt. 

Hot water slithers down his body, wrapping him in a blanket. Lance sighs at the feeling. 

~~_I can make you happy. Open me, sweet boy._ ~~

Lance rests with his back on the bed, staring longingly at the ceiling of Keith’s bed. “Why did he have to go?” Lance mutters to himself. 

Keith won’t be back until tonight, he’s on a mission with Shiro to the planet Warra Xa, where they are probably fighting some cool alien monster.

An ugly jealousy swirls around inside Lance’s gut. His squeezes his pillow tightly like a Python killing its prey. 

They are the dream team. 

~~_Let me make you happy._ ~~

Lance forces a pillow over his head, desperate to drown out the soft voice begging him to open the box. He wants her voice out of his head, she really wants him to open the box. Lance would feel bad if told Pidge he’s hearing the voice and she’d have to get rid of it because of him. 

It is only him hearing the voice? 

_~~Don’t ignore me.~~ _

Lance sighs, closing his eyes and letting the voice engulf is his brain.

~~_Sleep now, child._ ~~

Lance feels his mind slipping—he can't bring himself to open out his eyes. No, he doesn't want to sleep—he falls asleep. 

Lance dreams about the box, set in front of him as he sits crisscross. He sits in a sea of black, only black around him for miles and miles. He slowly reaches for the black box with glowing purple lines. His hand slides over the lid; it's smooth all around with no dents. It's a perfect cube. The lid pops off too easily, it slides off with ease onto the floor. 

Purple mist floods out of the box into Lance’s face. It's sweet, like hot cinnamon rolls and got honey milk tea. It floods his nose with its delicious scent. He could get high off the scent, in fact, he is drunk off of it. 

”You opened the box, Lance,” Keith asks.

Lance jumps in his sitting position, fear washing over him as he turns his head to look up at Keith—glaring down at him. The mist surrounds Keith as well.

His eyes are dark, the light of humanity can't escape from the glowing purple eyes. He's looming over him like a monster about to feast on him—Lance’s eyes widen as he releases he wants to be eaten alive. His mouth waters at the idea. 

”I didn't mean to, ” Lance whispers. 

Keith pushes Lance down onto his back, pinning him to the groan. He's not scared as Keith slowly becomes more and more like a monster with sharp fangs and glowing lavender eyes that are very cat-like. Lance bares his neck, enjoying the heat of Keith’s breath on his throat. 

”You're eyes are so blue.” His teeth sink into his throat. 

~~_Wake up, my sweet child._ ~~

Lance is shaken awake, ”Lance, oh my God!” Allura sighs with relief. Her fingers are digging into his shoulder. ”You were sleepwalking, ” she sighs. 

”I was?” Lance asks. He looks down at this wardom in horror. He's wearing black Keith's shirt and red boxers he definitely wasn't wearing before. ”I wasn't wearing this, ” he mutters. He feels his bayard suffer in the back of his briefs. Why does he have his bayard? 

”What?”

”I’m sorry, ” Lance says, standing now. ”I have not sleepwalked since I was a kid, ” he says. 

Allura chuckles softly, her bright blue eyes kind, giving him an understanding smile.” You walked right passed us in the dining hall when you didn't answer I came after you. I was told not to walk you—I didn't want you to reach the airlock and shoot yourself out into space.”

Lance nods, ” thank you, ” Lance says. He notes the area around him, he's back in the hallway where the Pandora’s box is settled and waiting to be opened. ”I’m sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the dinner, ” he whispers.

”You didn't ruin anything, ” Allura reassures him. ”Though you did give everyone quite the fright.”  
  
Lance smiles softly, guilt crushing him from the inside. He nods to himself, wanting to tell Allura about his childhood. She may not understand humans or their mental states, but maybe she’ll under his words. ”Sleepwalking normally happens when someone is under a lot of stress. As a kid, I was a lot slower—mentally—that is. I tried so hard in my classes, I tried so hard at home. My parents were at a rocky patch in their marriage; it took its toll on me.” 

~~_You are so close now. Come to me now._ ~~

Allura escorts Lance down the hall, Lance finds himself noting each turn of the hallway and mapping out his way backwards through the halls. 

~~_You're so close. Open me._ ~~

She sits him down on the center couch, she rubs his back. ”I’ll get you something to drink, ” she says, leaving him alone with the soft voice. 

~~_Come to me. Open me._ ~~

It's clear now that the voice can control him, make him do what it wants until he opens the box. 

Shiro walks into the lounging room, followed by the rest of the paladins dressed in their coloured armour. 

”Lance, I'm highly disappointed in you, ” Shiro says. ”You should have told me if you're sleepwalking, I could have some something, ” he says. ”And it was irresponsible for you to miss out on the dinner with the leaders, your sleepwalking doesn't make up for that.” 

Lance’s mouth goes dry, mind completely blank as he tries to piece together words to tell Shiro. ”I’m sorry, ” he says. 

”And you ruined my laptop, ” Pidge says—well that stings. ”I had to start all over. You're lucky that I had everything backed up, ” she says. 

”And have my dinner, ” Hunk pipes up, ” Lance are you sure you're okay?” 

Lance looks to Keith, standing behind Shiro with his arms crossed over his chest eyes dropped to the floor. Lance’s chest tightens, _why isn't he saying anything?_ He asks himself. Why isn't Keith defending him? 

~~_Monsters. See them._~~

Suddenly, Lance screams; the loud and ear-shattering howl of fear that straddles the paladins. He slides off the couch, collapsing to his knees—slamming into the ground. 

”Lance!” Keith charges for him, but Lance only looks at him with wide eyes, flooding with blinding fear. Keith kneels down. 

”Get away from me!” he screams, shoving Keith back. He crawls backwards, dragging his weight with his hands and kicking and Keith— the monster—that’s what he sees. Lance can't take his eyes off the black oozing monsters with creepingly wide smiling and purple eyes. Lance screams, pulling himself back away from the looming monsters coming for him. ”Get the hell away from me!” 

~~_I can make it go away. Open me._ ~~

”Lance! Lance, calm down, ” Keith tries. 

”Is he having a hallucination?” Shiro asks, reaching for Lance.

Keith shakes his head, baffled. “He’s never done this before. Hunk, has he had this at the Garrison?” Hunk and Pidge shake their heads.

Lance can only hear the bubbling from their mouths—the grinning danced mouths. 

Lance reaches for his bayard, twin pistols summoning from the handheld device. ”I said get the hell away from me!” His chest is heaving hard; hands trembling—he can hear the rattle of the pistols in his shaky grip.   
  
Shiro puts up his hands in defence, talking slow, “calm down Lance, let's just talk about this,” he says. But Lance can’t hear him.

Lance shoots a warning bullet, close to Shiro’s head. ”Get the hell away from me, ” Lance demands, sneering at the sloppy monsters stuttering back at his bullet. ”Next time it’ll be your head.” His hands are still trembling, eyes wide with fear even as he tries to sneer at the monsters. 

”I don't think he can hear us, ” Pidge says. 

”He can't see us either, ” Keith pipes in. 

Shiro turns to Hunk, worry flooding over him, ” Hunk, I need you to think back — you've known Lance the longest, has he shown any past experience with violent hallucinations?” Hunk shakes his head, causing Shiro to worry even more. 

”Maybe we should just let him be?” Pidge suggests. 

Lance is cowering on the floor when Allura walks back in with a sack of water and a straw. Lance’s eyes widened and lose his breath, finally someone he knows. Lance dashes up to her, cowering behind Allura like a scared little kid.

”Lance?” Allura asks, confused, ” what's the matter?” 

Lance points at the monsters, the body still trembling horribly. ”Don't you see them?” he asks with terror in his voice. ”They’re sitting there—grinning at me! I don't know where the team went.” 

Allura looks at the others standing in the other room, just a confessed as her. 

”Lance, sweetie, ” Allura says, ” there is nothing there but our friends.” 

”What?” Lance says with horror—disbelief rotting his brain. ”No, no.” Lance shakes his head, ” they're big, oozing—black space monsters! They won't stop staring at me!” 

Allura tries to convince Lance that what he’s seeing is fake. She gives up after Lance is adamant about the monsters being there; opting to sit with him until he calms down. 

It takes an hour for Lance to fully calm down, and the monsters to disappear from his vision. 

~~_It's okay now. Open your eyes._ ~~

Lance opened them, sure that everything will be fine, barely remembering the binding fear he felt during the violent hallucinations. 

* * *

~~_Open me._~~  
  
”I won't, ” Lance mutters to himself, chewing on his fingernail. ”I won't open you.” Lance keeps his head down, his other hand tapping on the table. 

Pidge turns to side-eye Lance, watching him gnawing at his fingernails and muttering to himself. She scowls to him, remembering how he freaked out earlier that week. 

”Lance, can you stop, ” she demands softly. 

~~_Come to me, child. I'll give you everything._ ~~

Lance starts biting on his lower lips and pulling at his hair. ”I don't wanna, ” he mutters under his breath. 

”What the hell Lance?” Pidge snaps. 

Lance’s head snaps up. He straightens out, eyes wide and mouth hanging open like a dying fish. He shrinks into himself, combing back his hair and eyes dropped to the table 

”Sorry, ” his voice is small. 

Lance sits up, stumbling over his chair. His skin crawls like a thousand tiny spiders are travelling over his body. 

“Dude, you’re freaking me out.”

Lance’s mouth tastes like sandpaper. “I’m just not...myself,” he says. His throat is scratchy. 

~~_I can make it all better._ ~~

“I’m going to lay down,” he rushes out of the kitchen. 

“Go to the med bay!” She yells. 

Lance is already gone, rushing down the hall as the voice gets louder in his head. He holds his head, the inside of his skull is bashing against by his brain pounding. 

~~_Don't ignore me. Come to me now. Now child._ ~~

”Shut up, ” Lance whispers. 

~~_Open me._ ~~

”I said shut up, ” he slurs, holding his head in his hands. 

”Hey Lance.” 

**~~_I SAID OPEN ME._ ~~ **

Lance slams his fist against the castle wall, ” I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!”   
  
”Wow, Lance, ” Shiro says.

Lance turns suddenly, watching the horror on Hunk and Shiro’s faces. Lance’s eyes are sunken in, stomach slimming like a skeleton. He hugs himself, pressing his back against the wall he just punched. 

”Lance, I know you're not feeling well, but there is no need to freak out and use that language.” 

~~_Don't let him talk to you that way._~~  
  
Lance sneers, ”I’m fine” Lance straightens up, all fear draining from him and replaced with anger. ”Don’t sneak up on people that aren't well.” 

”Lance, ” Hunk tries.

”What, showing sympathy?” he snaps, ” didn't have any when you shooed me out of the kitchen. Fuck off, ” Lance turns a heel, marching the other way. 

Shiro takes after him, grabbing his shoulder. ”Lance, I have had enough of your attitude, ” he states firmly, ” I have tolerated your behaviour for too long—“

 ** ~~ _DON’T TOUCH HIM._~~**   
  
Lance twists around, grabbing Shiro’s hand and throwing him over is shoulder. 

Shiro’s back slams against the wall, he gasps—air being knocked out of him. He watches Lance with wide eyes. 

Hunk cowers behind them, watching his friend and leader from the safety of distance. 

~~_**“Never touch me,”**_~~ Lance growls, the voice engulfing his head and voice. The voice is inside him; his brain, his mouth, his body. She's everywhere. 

Lance storms down the hallway, down to the training hall.

The doors open—Keith is training against a droid. 

“End training sequence,” Lance commands—she commands. 

The droid stops, being summed back up to where it is held. Keith pauses, breathing heavily—watching Lance rush him. Lance throws his arms around Keith’s shoulders, his lips capturing Keith’s lips. He tastes the sweat on his mouth, tongue lapping along with Keith’s aggressively. 

Keith pulls back, chuckling nervously, unable to hold back his slanted grin. “What is this about?” he asks.

The voice takes over Lance. **~~_”Fuck me, ”_~~** they whisper together, Lane shoving his lips against Keith’s.

He jumps up, Keith holding Lance’s weight with his legs and kissing him tenderly. The red paladin is certainty not complaining about all the affection Lance is giving him. 

Lance moans softly into Keith’s mouth, fingers intertwining with Keith’s long black hair. “I love you,” Lance whispers. Keith kisses him more, pushing himself up to taste Lance more. ”Love me, ” he begs. 

~~_I will make you happy._ ~~

* * *

”Lance, I'm really worried about you, ” Keith says one night while laying in bed.

His thumb rubs over Lance’s shoulder, Lance's back presses against Keith’s bare chest, his lips kissing away at Lance’s back. 

”I don't understand it either, ” Lance sleepily mutters, ”I really wish I did.” Lance closes his eyes, feeling the soft kisses of Keith’s lips. Keith holds Lance’s hand tightly. His body is warm. 

Keith kisses Lance’s shoulder, tightening his grip around Lance, locking him up behind his iron bar—arms like locking a pretty songbird to forever sing for him. Keith has noticed the dark circles under Lance’s eyes; he’s noticed Lance’s foundation smudging his fingertips and crusting over, seen the trembling hands and Lance perk up at a sound he heard but no one else has. 

”Just talk to me Lance, ” he says, ” tell me what's wrong.” Lance is fast asleep.

Lance mutters something, ”...bssss.” 

Keith sits up slightly, looming over Lance to hear him better. 

”I...otta...bsss, ” he slurs, shifting over to face Keith.

Keith’s face twists with confusion, sitting up fully. Lance has his full attention, even if Lance isn't awake, he can speak. It's not something Keith hadn't noticed before. 

Lance sits up, dark blue eyes open. Lance swings his feet over the bed.

”Lance?” 

Lance starts walking, placing his hand on the keypad and exiting the bedroom. Keith follows close behind. Luckily, Lance and he had slipped on some pants before this. Keith strays behind Lance quietly, watching where he goes and making sure he's safe. 

Lance is like a zombie, swaying mindlessly back and forth, walking in a straight line. The ship’s night mode hasn't set in yet, normally Allura is the last to bed, so she turns it off.

Shiro walks down the hall—he spots Lance and targets him, waking straight for the sleeping paladin. ”Lance, we need to have a serious talk about what you did earlier.” 

Keith rushes Shiro, placing his hands over his mouth and shoving his weight against the other man. They watch Lance silently move passed them, not noticing Keith or Shiro. 

As soon as Lance is further away, Keith pushes off Shiro, his eyes silently apologize for him. He puts a finger to his lips, ” Lance is sleepwalking, ” he whispers. ” He’s been so stressed, I need to know where he's going.”

Keith starts following a not far-away Lance. Shiro joins him. 

Hunk and Allura are walking together, not noticing Lance barreling towards them. They gasp, stumbling away in surprise as Lance walked straight for them. 

”My gosh, Lance. What is the matter with you?” Allura asks.

Hunk looks hurt, he runs his arm nervously. 

”He’s sleepwalking, ” Keith says harshly. ”We’re following him to see where he wants to go.” 

Allura nods, ” I’ll get Pidge and Coran. We’ll set up something with the pods and have he looked at.” She doesn't wait for an answer before racing off to find Pidge and Coran. 

Lance keeps walking, unnerved by it all. He's deep in sleep, Keith follows close behind. 

Lance starts down the hallway, neither Keith nor Shiro has been before—Lance has. He walks with the confidence of knowing where he is and where he is headed. 

Lance reaches the room of treasures—Keith and Shiro linger at the door for a moment, not sure of where they are. Lance reaches for the Pandora’s box encased in glass and slams it on the ground—glass shatters. Lance sits down in the broken glass, picking up the smooth box. 

”Lance!” Keith rushes him, reaching for the box. ”What the hell are you doing!” 

”What the hell is he doing?!” Pidge yells in distress, shoulders bobbing as she tries to breathe from running at full speed. She warned _him_. She told them. ”Of fucking course Lance would be the one to—” 

”Pidge!” Hunk snaps, rushing over to Lance. 

Lance slides the lid off with ease. A purple mist seeps out, Lance and Keith breathe in the sweet scent. Lance snaps awake, dropping the box onto the floor. He looks to Keith with wet eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry—Keith I’m so sorry, ” Lance blabbered on, looking up at him with big teary eyes, unable to stop his muttering or get up off the floor. The opened box lays empty on the floor in front of him, the sweet scent of honey and lavender filling the air. “I didn’t mean to, I didn’t mean to—I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, ” he mutters over and over. ”I couldn't take it, ” he sputters, ” she made me, she made me, she won't stop, ” he chokes out. 

“Lance,” Keith tries, but Lance can’t hear him. Keith crouches down, grabbing Lance by his arms and lets out a growl, ” Lance, you did nothing wrong. It’s going to be okay.” 

Lance stops his muttering, his breathing returns to normal and his eyes flutter shut. He collapses into Keith’s chest. Keith picks Lance up like he’s a sleeping lamb, taking him away like one, a lamb ready to be feed on by a wolf.

Keith’s shoulder slams into Hunk as he passes, side-eyeing Hunk with a deep scowl. He makes his way to the hallway, Pidge trots after him, she struggles to keep up with Keith and his long strides. 

“What happened? Lance, what happened when you opened the box.” 

Keith growls, jaw snapping as if he’s a wild animal, his eyes flashing a bright purple—Pidge stutters to a stop, slack jawed and still.

Hunk and Shiro come up behind her. 

“What happened?” Shiro asks.

Her body is trembling, “he’s a monster,” she can barely whisper. He knees are weak, barely able to hold herself up. Hunk helps her stand—noting how violently she’s shaking. 

* * *

“The voice got so loud,” Lance whispers. His voice is breathy as Keith kisses the back of his neck. “She took over me at the end,” he says. 

Keith continues to kiss along Lance’s nep, tongue lapping up his tan skin. ”It’s okay baby, ” he says, ” nothing you could do, ” he says. 

Lance could have done something—told them about Pandora’s voice in his head—but what would it have done? Her voice just got stronger—she took over him in the end. It was unstoppable.

”We should talk to them, ” Lance says, ” I feel bad...”

Keith pushes him down, lips at his ear, suckling his earlobe. Lance lets out a gasp, Keith tightening his grip around Lance’s waist. ”Let me just kiss you, ” Keith growls—eyes glowing a bright purple. He bits Lance's neck, going back to kissing Lance’s throat. 

Lance gasps, body arching back into Keith as his hand slides down Lance’s pants and his other hand groping Lance’s cheat. Lance moans softly, Keith’s sloppy kisses are hot against his throat. ”Okay, ” Lance whispers, swooning into Keith’s soft kisses.

Lance’s eyes shine a bright blue—different from his dark blue eyes. Lance moans as Keith's hand starts to pump at his dick. Keith bites at Lance’s throat, drawing blood from his sharp teeth—he only feels pleasure. He gasps, helplessly letting Keith lap up with the blood with his tongue. 

”Keith, ” Lance sighs, giggling softly. He turns, pinning Keith against the bed—lips pressing against Keith’s. He yanks Keith’s shirt and jacket off with one swift yank. He kisses up Keith’s belly up to his lips once more. He grins widely against his lips, Keith girns along with him. ”I feel great.” he states with a hearty chuckle, his eyes are glowing brightly. A weight has been lifted off of his shoulders and his head is clear for the first time in weeks.

Keith’s heart flutters, his smile widening watching Lance truly become free—refreshed with new life. ”I'm glad.” Keith, himself, feels new—strong and powerful. He reaches up, touching Lance’s cheek gently. Lance purrs into his palm, an inhuman nose to be sure; it's pleasing to his ear. ”I’m going to take care of you, ” he declares like it's a secret just between them. 

Lance takes Keith’s thumb into his mouth, humming—tasting the flat of Keith’s thumb push down on his tongue. He sticks out his tongue, letting Keith watch the drool around his thumb. He lets his hips settle down and rock against Keith’s crotch. 

” **Fuck me, Papi** , ” Lance growls. His voice is like fire, burning Keith’s brain, smoke tickling his skull. His sharpen teeth show with his open smile, his eyes lighting his face with blue. Keith’s thumb still snug on his tongue. 

Keith’s eyes shine brightly, a snarl with teeth to share with Lance. He grabs Lance’s wrists and yanking him close. “ **I’ll do you one better. I’m going to fucking reck you**.” 

**Author's Note:**

> 7500 words are so satisfying, sorry it's so short from the first two. If you don't know what's up, Lance get’s abused by an alien box that’s just wants to make him happy. I left it up in the air because I'm a mother fricker that likes to torture peoples. By the way, if there are any other fandoms you guys want some spook stories, I'm into a lot of fandoms and a change maybe good, so don't be shy and ask :D 
> 
> No teaser right now because of creative reasons but I’ll be sure to add on later on once I have a set idea of what I want to push forward, but I might get my good friend to help me out ;D *cough* Blue_Queen. Now that I have publicly called her out...there is no way she can say no. Wmhahahahahahaha.
> 
> Teaser: Lance is a police officer with a dark past in being a drug and sex addict. Living in a tough part of town with a broken home can do that to a person. It all changed after Keith. 
> 
> But once Keith is out of town for his job, Lance is forced to face the past head-on in against an old friend and dealer turned Drug Lord: Lotor, when he wants to have Lance back as his old junky. 
> 
> Lance must stop Lotor while dealing with racism, sexism and the trauma of the past with her own problems in the future. Lance must relearn about the Monster she never escaped and stop him for good.


End file.
